Spell in Love
by Akise Mizuno
Summary: Hiatus/ Kematian Penguasa lautan di tangan seorang Darkfish berakhir dengan penyesalan. Memohon untuk penghidupan sang penguasa Merfish membuat sang darkfis naik ke daratan menjadi seorang manusia bernama Yunho. Janette sang penguasa yang dihidupkan kembali terbagi menjadi dua jiwa. Jaejoong dan Youngwoong. Siapa yang akan dipilih Yunho saat kematian membayangi keduanya? YunJae
1. Chapter 1

Spell In Love

A YunJae Fanfiction with Fantasy and dark story

By Shin YJ & Akise Mizuno

Disc: We just have the plot not the other

Warning: MxM, typo, alur cepat,

Summary:

Rasa iri akan kedudukan sebagai penguasa laut membuat Dyuno seekor Darkfish tega membunuh Janette sang ratu bangsa Merfish itu sendiri. Namun setelah kematian Janette, rasa sesal Dyuno membuatnya menghadap Poseidon dan memohon agar sang dewa laut menghidupkan Janette kembali.

Akan tetapi karena laut sudah menolak kehadiran Janette, Poseidon meminta Zeus untuk menghidupkan Janette di daratan dengan konsekuensi yang harus ditanggung Dyuno.

Janette berhasil hidup dan Dyuno naik ke daratan sebagai seorang manusia bernama Yunho. Namun ternyata kutukan menjadikan Janette terbagi menjadi Jaejoong dan Youngwoong. Siapa yang akan dipilih Yunho saat sebuah kematian membayangi keduanya akan pilihannya sendiri?

.

.

.

Laut adalah misteri.

Lautan adalah satu dari sekian banyak hasil cipta Tuhan yang diberikan pada manusia di bumi.

Terbias warna biru yang sangat indah membuat manusia menyukainya. Lembut dan menenangkan hati seakan sebuah kelembutan angin laut menyelimuti. Bahkan indahnya pemandangan di atas sana membuat wajah laut seakan semakin mempesona.

Namun siapa yang tahu jika sekian mil di bawah lautan sana, terdapat sekumpulan komunitas penduduk laut kasat mata yang bernama Angel Sea. Sebuah tempat yang tak tersentuh bahkan terlihat oleh manusia. Tempat tertutup yang menyimpan sejuta keindahan dan misteri laut itu sendiri.

Angel Sea adalah malaikat penjaga samudera di seluruh belahan dunia yang bertugas menjaga keharmonisan hubungan makhluk-makhluk lautan dengan lingkungan laut itu sendiri. Sebuah komunitas alam yang terbentuk sejak dahulu kala demi menjaga keseimbangan setiap pergerakan bumi melalui bawah laut.

Angel Sea dipimpin oleh seekor Merfish betina yang bernama Janette.

Janette adalah sosok monster laut sebesar paus yang menyerupai ikan dan mermaid.

Dari kepala sampai pinggang, Janette terlihat seperti manusia di daratan sana.

Janette berwajah cantik dengan kulit pucat kekuningan, rambutnya berwarna merah menyala dengan telinga runcing yang lebar di kedua sisi kepalanya.

Mata Janette mirip seperti mata seekor lumba-lumba dengan bola mata berwarna kuning kelam, hidungnya lancip dengan kedua lubang kecil di bagian bawah. Dan Janette bermulut kecil dengan gigi kecil bertaring setajam pisau bedah.

Janette adalah merfish pemakan rumput laut.

Bagian bawah Janette sebatas pinggang sampai kaki adalah bentuk anggota badan seekor hiu dengan ekor yang melengkung sadis karena ketajaman kibasan ekor Janette mampu menimbulkan gempa tsunami yang akan menyerang daratan.

Janette memimpin setiap wilayah di lautan dengan baik. Walau setiap tindakan dan senyuman yang diberikannya pada setiap penghuni lautnya tak semua penduduk laut berani mendekatinya, entah dalam batasan segan atau takut pada pemimpin tertinggi di Angel Sea ini.

Lagi, kebiasaan yang sama setiap malamnya. Sang pemimpin cantik ini akan duduk di batu karang besar di depan kediamannya. Batu besar yang sangat tinggi yang langsung menjulang hingga ke luar laut.

Sebuah batu karang yang terletak jauh di tengah Atlantik.

Tempat favorit sang Merfish cantik memandang sang bulan.

Bersandar pada batu besar dengan tubuh setengah terendam air laut, sang Merfish memandang rembulan yang menjadi temannya selama ini. Ingin rasanya ia berbaur langsung dan bercengkerama bersama para penduduk di bawah sana. Tapi apa daya saat melihat raut yang ditampakkan penduduk laut yang selalu bertindak seperti memuja dan mengagungkan dirinya, membuat sang Merfish mundur perlahan.

Senyumannya hanya dibalas dengan kepatuhan mereka menjaga lautannya. Namun itu sudah cukup bagi sang merfish cantik.

"Bulan … seandainya saja kau bisa turun ke bumi atau aku yang main ke sana. Apa kita bisa menjadi teman baik yang mau tulus berteman denganku?" tanya Janette menekurkan kepalanya beralaskan tangannya pada batu karang. Bola matanya meredup dengan tangan yang bermain pelan di air.

Tak ada suara sedikit pun bahkan hanya angin malam yang menemani. Walau muncul ke permukaan bukan berarti ada yang mengetahui. Karena Atlantik berada jauh dari daratan. Tersembunyi di balik karang-karang besar dan jauh di laut dalam.

Air laut yang jernih membuat maniks berpias bak matahari itu melihat jauh ke dalam lautan. Dimana para penduduknya tertawa bersama, berenang saling mengejar. Tak pelak membuat senyum kecil membias di mulutnya yang kecil.

"Apa yang sedang dilakukan pemimpin tertinggi Angel Sea sendirian di sini?" tersentak, Janette bertindak waspada. Giginya menggeram saat melihat sesosok bayangan tersembunyi karena awan gelap membuat pengelihatannya menjadi buram.

Bunyi kecipak air yang semakin nyaring membuat dirinya sadar kalau sosok itu semakin mendekat. Mata kuning Janette semakin memicing dan memasang pertahanan.

"Tak perlu takut, ratuku. Hamba hanya memberi salam."

Perlahan awan yang menutupi sang rembulan menghilang. Memberikan pencahayaan terang dimatanya. Membuat sang Merfish cantik menemukan sesosok makhluk yang menyapanya.

"Kau siapa?" tanya Janette tanpa sedikit pun mengurangi tingkat waspadanya. Sebagai pemimpin tertinggi Angel Sea tak sedikit mahkluk lautan yang hendak menghabisinya bahkan merebut wilayahnya. Berbagai cara hingga upaya walau semau tak berhasil karena sang pemimpin masih tegak berdiri saat ini.

"Maaf ratuku. Perkenalkan hamba Dyuno dari bangsa Darkfish. Maaf sudah menganggu ratuku saat ini. Hamba tak sengaja berenang dan melihat ratu sendirian di sini."

Lebih jauh bola beiris kekuningan itu menelisik sang obyek di depannya.

Dyuno, mahkluk ini terlihat seperti dirinya memiliki tubuh setengah mirip makhluk daratan. Dengan wajah kecil dan mata sipit yang tajam mengerikan juga sepasang bibir tebal dengan kedua taring yang menyembul disisinya.

Menundukkan kepalanya hingga ke dalam laut Janette menemukan kalau Dyuno merupakan spesies setengah gurita.

Sepengetahun Janette, Dyuno adalah predator jantan yang suka berburu di malam hari.

Kediamannya adalah segunung batu karang yang terlelak di sebelah barat daya dari tempat Janette bermukim.

"Maaf bila hamba lancang, apa yang sedang ratuku lakukan di sini? Bukankah di bawah sana sedang ada perayaan?" Dyuno menundukkan kepalanya saat maniks bulat Janette menelisiknya heran. Bagaimana mungkin seekor Darkfish bisa mengetahuinya karena biasanya bangsa Darkfish tak akan keluar hanya untuk bercengkerama dengan yang lain. Bahkan peduli saja tidak.

Karena bangsa Darkfish terkenal angkuh dengan perburuan malam hari mereka. Komunitas Darkfish adalah pemangsa ikan-ikan besar sejenis hiu.

"Jangan memandang hamba seperti yang lain ratuku. Hamba hanya ingin sekedar menyapa. Maaf kalau ratuku merasa terganggu tadinya hamba berpikir ratuku sedikit kesepian. Maaf kalau hamba lancang." menunduk sejenak Dyuno berbalik dan hendak meninggalkan Janette yang masih terdiam. Bagaimana pun juga semua penduduk laut tahu kalau sang pemimpin tertinggi sedikit kaku dengan hubungan sosial bukan hanya masalah mereka yang tak mau mendekat, sang pemimpin sendiri terlihat memasang barier sendiri.

"Tu—tunggu Dyuno." berhenti, sang Darkfish berbalik dan menemukan sang Merfish cantik berenang mendekatinya. Tersenyum cantik bahkan mengalahkan sang rembulan di atas sana.

Janette tersenyum kecil walau kebahagiaan tampak terpancar indah di wajahnya. Hari ini akhirnya ia akan mendapatkan teman. Seseorang untuk berbicara dan berbagi.

Jujur saja Janette merasa senang dengan tingkah Darkfish jantan yang berani mendekatinya hingga sejauh ini.

"Dyuno … maukah—maukah kau menjadi temanku?" sungguh Janette berusaha keras mengucapkannya. Selama ini lidahnya kelu hanya sekedar mengatakan hal itu. Namun entah mengapa kedatangan Dyuno merubah semuanya ia menginginkan sang Darkfish menjadi sahabat pertamanya—dan mungkin terakhir.

Salahkan keberanian sang Darkfish yang menyapanya saat seorang diri—saat tak seorang pun berani melakukannya.

"A—apa ratuku tidak salah? Hamba hanya—" menggeleng Janette menggenggam tangan Dyuno. Bibir kecilnya menyunggingkan senyuman yang tak akan hilang selamannya mungkin.

"Aku hanya ingin Dyuno menjadi temanku … apa itu keinginan yang terlalu berat?"

"Ti—tidak. Ini benar-benar kehormatan untukku. Sungguh aku merasa tersanjung." sifat kikuk sang Dyuno membuat Janette terkekeh pelan. Interaksi kedua makhluk beda bangsa itu membuat sang rembulan yang berada di atas sana tersenyum kecil sembari terkadang bersemu merah melihat bagaimana untuk pertama kali sejak ribuan tahun sang sahabat—Janette—bisa tertawa begitu lepas, terlihat cantik dan mempesona. Sang merfish cantik memang penuh keindahan dibalik semua kekuatan mengerikannya.

"Bagaimana kalau kau berkunjung ke tempatku?!" tangan bersirip Janette menarik tangan berlendir Dyuno dengan sedikit sentakkan.

Sang Merfish betina itu terlihat bagai ikan kecil yang baru menetas yang baru saja menemukan teman berenangnya baru. Terlalu senang menarik sang gurita ke dalam ke kediamannya. Tanpa tahu kalau wajah kecil dibelakangnya memasang sebuah seringai mengerikan pertanda buruk untuk dirinya sendiri.

XXX

Dua purnama telah terlewati. Jalinan perteman Merfish betina sang penguasa dengan Darkfish jantan itu semakin kental hingga menarik decak kagum penduduk laut lain.

"Dyuno, kau tahu beberapa waktu ini aku merasa sangat senang sekali." Janette menatap mata biru Dyuno yang sedang memperhatikan sekumpulan kuda laut berenang melewati mereka.

"Aku juga merasa demikian.. Kau tahu ratu? Aku selalu merasa kesepian di karang gelap tempatku bermukim bersama sekumpulan bangsaku." Sejauh ini semuanya berjalan sesuai perkiraan Dyuno.

Ratu Merfish disebelahnya ini terlalu mudah didekati. Hanya tinggal selangkah lagi, maka ia akan mendapakan apa yang ia harapkan selama ini.

Kelembutan sikap Janette tak menyurutkan niat Dyuno untuk menghabisi penguasa Angel Sea itu. Padahal ia tahu Janette tulus berteman dengan dirinya. Tapi apa mau dikata jika nafsu binatang sudah berbicara? Dyuno beranggapan bahwa ia jauh lebih kuat dibandingkan sifat betina Janette. Itulah mengapa malam ini juga ia harus bisa melenyapkan Janette agar kuasa laut menjadi miliknya. Setidaknya setelah interaksinya dengan Janette rentang waktu selama ini. Dia akan lebih mudah mengambil kepercayaan penduduk laut untuk menerima dirinya sebagai pengganti sang ratu.

Rembulan yang terpantul di permukaan lautan sana menangis meraung melihat dua makhluk yang sedang bergulat di tengah purnama malam ini.

Mata kuning Janette menatap penuh luka sepasang mata Dyuno yang menatap penuh ambisi terhadapnya.

"Kau temanku Dyuno. Kenapa kau tega sekali berbuat seperti ini?" sang ratu menangis. Ia merasa sakit bukan karena tubuh pausnya dijepit paksa oleh sulur-sulur gurita Dyuno yang membelit penuh tenaga, tapi Janette merasa sakit karena satu-satunya teman miliknya malah melakukan perbuatan yang mampu menghapuskan kepercayaan hanya dengan kedipan mata.

"Kau terlalu naif untuk menjadi seorang penguasa ratuku." bunyi remuk tulang-tulang tubuh Janette akibat pelintiran sulur gurita Dyuno menjadi melodi paling menyakitkan yang bergema di bawah lautan.

Sulur gurita Dyuno berada tepat di kedua sisi kepala dan ekor Janette. Menarik paksa tubuh sang ratu hingga terbelah dan tercabik dengan sadisnya.

Warna hitam malam membuat air laut yang berwarna hitam pekat akibat darah Janette terlihat tersamarkan. Sang penguasa Angel Sea tewas oleh temannya sendiri. Membawa setitik air mata dan sebuah senyuman kecewa. Juga sepenggal kalimat yang tak akan pernah di dengar Dyuno selamanya.

.

TBC

.

A/N:

Ini fict collab Mizu pertama kali dengan salah satu sahabat yjs Mizu di fb. Semoga suka ne^^

P.S:

FF MinKris Mizu bakal agak telat ne ... Mizu janji bakal publish secepatnya, mian ne*bow

pai ... pai ... in next chapter

Mizuno

_Thanks for Reading_


	2. Chapter 2

Spell In Love

A YunJae Fanfiction with Fantasy and dark story

By Shin YJ & Akise Mizuno

Disc: We just have the plot not the other

Warning: MxM, typo, alur cepat,

Summary:

Rasa iri akan kedudukan sebagai penguasa laut membuat Dyuno seekor Darkfish tega membunuh Janette sang ratu bangsa Merfish itu sendiri. Namun setelah kematian Janette, rasa sesal Dyuno membuatnya menghadap Poseidon dan memohon agar sang dewa laut menghidupkan Janette kembali.

Akan tetapi karena laut sudah menolak kehadiran Janette, Poseidon meminta Zeus untuk menghidupkan Janette di daratan dengan konsekuensi yang harus ditanggung Dyuno.

Janette berhasil hidup dan Dyuno naik ke daratan sebagai seorang manusia bernama Yunho. Namun ternyata kutukan menjadikan Janette terbagi menjadi Jaejoong dan Youngwoong. Siapa yang akan dipilih Yunho saat sebuah kematian membayangi keduanya akan pilihannya sendiri?

.

.

.

Previous:

_Warna hitam malam membuat air laut yang berwarna hitam pekat akibat darah Janette terlihat tersamarkan. Sang penguasa Angel Sea tewas oleh temannya sendiri. Membawa setitik air mata dan sebuah senyuman kecewa. Juga sepenggal kalimat yang tak akan pernah di dengar Dyuno selamanya._

"_Aku tak akan menyesalinya, Dyuno. Untuk mati di tanganmu," bisik sang Merfish pelan._

_Dan serpihan tubuh itu menghilang menjadi buih di tengah laut. Kembali bersama lautan dengan tenangnya._

.

.

.

Dyuno …

Sang Darkfish penguasa karang gelap sudah bertahta disinggana tertinggi Angel Sea. Sudah empat purnama terlalui sejak pengganti sang Merfish memerintah. Dan tak ada satu makhluk pun yang mengetahui kemana sosok sang Merfish menghilang. Berani bertanya pun tidak. Janette seolah raib begitu saja dari peredaran lautan.

Dampaknya adalah seperti sekarang, Angel Sea yang dulu bagaikan surga di bawah laut berubah menjadi neraka. Keramahan milik Janette berubah menjadi kekejaman kuasa Dyuno. Senyuman yang semula menemani sang ratu berkeliling menjadi sebuah seringaian. Dyuno tak sebaik yang dikira. Angel Sea menjadi sebuah dunia yang benar-benar gelap.

Sang Darkfish berada di puncak tertinggi di reruntuhan sebuah karang besar di dasar laut. Sejenak menghilang dari kemegahan Angel Sea yang kini berada di tangannya. Bahkan menjadi kekuasaanya. Dimana semua penduduk laut patuh akan perintahnya jika tak ingin hancur hingga menjadi tulang belulang di dasar laut.

Laut dalam itu gelap dan dingin. Namun sang Darkfish menyukainya. Sebuah tempat yang penuh dengan kebisuan. Bahkan riak air dan cahaya mentari tak pernah menjangkaunya. Ini hanya tempat statis yang menjadi favoritnya.

Sulur-sulur gurita Dyuno bermain pelan dengan beberapa ikan laut yang menghuni laut dalam. Menjangkau yang terlihat di matanya dan meremukkannya seketika lalu melemparnya entah kemana. Berulang kali hal itu dilakukannya hingga bosan, hingga beberapa penduduk laut yang berada tak jauh dari sana—mengintip—langsung berenang dengan cepat. Takut yang penguasa melakukan hal yang sama.

Sunyi sepi … ada yang terasa berbeda di benak sang Darkfish. Serasa ada yang hilang dari dunianya. Dunia yang semula gelap lalu berwarna sesaat namun selalu ditepisnya rasa yang dianggapnya bodoh itu dengan melampiaskannya kepada makhluk-makhluk disekitarnya—membunuh mereka tanpa perasaan.

"_Dyuno … maukah—maukah kau menjadi temanku?"_ mata biru itu terbuka saat sekilas bayangan muncul dibenaknya.

"_Aku hanya ingin Dyuno menjadi temanku … apa itu keinginan yang terlalu berat?"_

"_Aku akan menunjukkan duniaku pada Dyuno."_

"_Semua … perkenalkan ini Dyuno. Dyuno akan menjadi keluarga baru kita."_

"_Dyuno lihat aku menemukan karang laut yang indah."_

"_Dyuno apa kau selalu memasang wajah dingin begitu? Sesekali tersenyum tak ada salahnya kan?! Wajahmu makin jelek kalau begitu, hahaha."_

"_Dyuno anak ikannya keluar … huwaaaa …. Lucu."_

"_Dyuno …"_

"_Dyuno …"_

"_Dyuno …"_

"Arggggghhhh berisik!"

_Duargh_

Sebuah batu karang hancur terkena hantaman sulur berlendir milik Dyuno. Makhluk Darkfish itu menggeram marah. Wajahnya tertarik dengan taring yang bergesekan kuat. Maniks birunya mendelik nyalang.

"Kenapa kau tak mau keluar dari kepalaku, pergi!" sekali tempat itu hancur dengan kemarahan sang Darkfish.

Terengah-engah Dyuno menyandarkan tubuh besarnya pada sebuah reruntuhan kapal. Sulurnya menggapai kian kemari.

_"Kau temanku Dyuno. Kenapa kau tega sekali berbuat seperti ini?"_

Dyuno menutup wajahnya dengan tangannya. Setiap kilasan itu semakin nyata.

.

.

.

"Purnama?"

Berenang menuju ke atas Dyuno menemukan kalau bulan diatas sana bersinar dengan pola bulat penuh. Bulan yang sama yang menjadi saksi kematian sang ratu yang juga satu-satunya mahkluk yang mau berteman dengannya—walau tak akan mau diakuinya sampai kapanpun.

Air mata itu …

Wajah itu …

Senyuman itu …

Maniks kekuningan itu ...

Kenapa tak bisa menghilang dikepalanya. Terasa mengganjal bahkan senyuman terakhir itu menyakiti hatinya secara tak langsung. Bagaimana bisa Janette masih bisa tersenyum sedangkan maut sedang menunggu di depan matanya.

Di bawah sana Angel Sea berada. Sekarang setelah semua berada di tangannya. Dyuno tak memiliki tujuan apa pun bahkan semua penduduk laut tunduk padanya. Semua perintahnya adalah mutlak kehendaknya adalah suatu kepatuhan. Bahkan bila Dyuno menginkan bunuh diri masal penduduknya pasti akan mengikuti. Hanya saja dirinya kehilangan arah. Tepatnya sejak sosok itu menghilang.

Sejak Janette menghilang.

Sejak sang Merfish menghilang dari dunianya. Sang Darkfish kehilangan tujuannya.

Rasa iri akan indahnya Angel Sea yang selalu dilihatnya dari bayang gelap palung laut kini menghilang. Seharusnya sejak awal Dyuno tahu kalau bukan Angel Sea yang indah namun sang ratu yang memerintah. Senyuman dan rasa arif yang diberikan sang ratu-lah yang memberikan warna cantik di dalam lautan itu walau sang ratu memilih sebuah kesendirian abadi sebagai balasannya.

Dan kini sang ratu menghilang—terbunuh ditangannya tepatnya—maka keindahan angel sea tak akan pernah terlihat lagi. Hanya wajah takut dan sorot mata kesedihan yang terlihata pada penduduk angel sea.

Tak ada lagi perayaan yang biasa dilakukan setiap purnama datang. Semua bersembunyi di dalam karang takut akan sang penguasa baru.

"Janette." Lirih bibir bertaring tajam itu berujar. Memanggil nama sang ratu yang tak akan pernah menyahutinya lagi. Bahkan sampai seisi lautan dikacaunya sang ratu tak akan pernah kembali.

"Aku selalu memimpikan hari ini saat pada akhirnya aku memiliki teman. Bukankan itu menakjubkan saat kau memiliki sesama untuk berbagi, bercerita, dan mungkin berbagi makanan. Aku benarkan, Dyuno?"

Penyesalan memang selalu datang terlambat bahkan hingga beberapa purnama menghilang Dyuno baru sadar tanpa sadar tubuhnya bergerak menelusuri jejak sang merfish. Mengunjungi kediaman Janette di karang utara. Mengumpulkan karang dan mutiara yang disukai sang ratu bahkan selalu menyiapkan rumput laut berwarna jingga yang menjadi makanan kesukaan Janette di tebing utara. Kegiatan yang selalu tanpa sadar dilakukannya walau pada akhirnya ia menghancurkan apa yang sudah dilakukannya.

Hidup selama ribuan tahun di karang gelap. Dyuno lebih tahu apa itu rasa kesepian. Sendiri tanpa satu makhluk pun yang menemani. Dan Angel Sea selalu membuat rasa didadanya bergejolak. Bagaimana mungkin mereka bisa bersenang-senang sementara dirinya di sini sendiri bersembunyi dan bertahan diantara predator sebangsanya.

Inikah yang diinginkannya pada akhirnya? Sendirian menghabiskan masa hingga ada mahkluk lainnya berhasil membunuhnya dan tubuhnya hancur.

.

.

.

"Aku ingin meminta sesuatu."

Sang dewa lautan itu menghentikan acara tenangnya yang terganggu akan kedatangan sesosok Markfish ke kediamannya.

"Kau akan membayar mahal untuk itu, Darkfish."

"Apapun itu, aku bersedia menanggung semuanya my Lord!"

Dua kali kegilaan Dyuno yang tanpa pikir panjang adalah. Pertama ketika ia membunuh Janette untuk merebut tahtanya. Dan kedua adalah sekarang. Saat ia menghadap Poseidon. Mengemis belas kasihan dewa laut untuk menghidupkan Janette kembali.

"Kau tahu, Darkfish! Aku sungguh murka dengan apa yang kau perbuat kepada penguasa Angel Sea yang lalu. Aku bisa saja melenyapkanmu sesukaku saat itu juga. Tapi aku menahannya, karena sesuai prediksi … kau akan menyesalinya. Menyesali kebodohanmu sendiri." Dyuno hanya bisa menunduk tetap bertahan pada posisinya yang merendahkan diri dihadapan dewa tertinggi di lautan ini. Berharap apa yang akan dilakukannya kali ini bisa mengubah sesuatu yang mengganjal sejak kepergian sang penguasa Angel sea di tangannya.

"Apapun My Lord. Aku akan memberikan apa pun sebagai gantinya bahkan kalau harus mengorban jiwaku sekali pun aku. Bahkan sejak tanganku berlumuran darah Janette jiwaku seakan menghilang. Kekuasaan yang kudapatkan tak berarti apa-apa kini."

Dewa lautan berwujud raksasa setengah fisik manusia dengan tubuh bagian bawah ikan paus itu tersenyum arif. Memiliki sebagian isi bumi yang berisi lautan biru miliknya, membuat dirinya mengetahui apa pun yang ada di dalam lautan. Termasuk tunas kecil di dalam hati seekor darkfish yang tak mengenal istilah hati dan perasaan—terlalu lama hidup sendirian.

"Sekali pun kau memohon padaku aku tak akan bisa mengabulkannya. Lautku menolak kehadiran Merfish yang tak sempurna untuk kembali kemari. Kau menghancurkan jiwa dan tubuhnya hingga bersatu dengan lautan dan ini adalah hal mustahil mengambilnya dari lautan." Dyuno tersenyum getir mendengarnya.

Akankah perasaan sesak ini tak memiliki ujung dan jawaban. Bahkan hanya untuk memperbaiki semuanya juga tak bisa.

"Tapi sahabatku mungkin bisa."

"Benarkah?"

"Tunggu sebentar akan kucoba."

Sekelebat bayangan di dalam laut berubah. Membentuk blur sebuah istana yang begitu megah. Dengan beberapa patung-patung besar. Dan sesosok yang tengah duduk di atas singgasananya—Istana Zeus.

"Lama tak berjumpa Zeus."

"Katakan saja apa yang kau inginkan Poseidon. Kau tahu waktuku tak banyak."

"Masih kaku seperti biasa, eh? Baiklah. Bisakah kau menghidupkan salah satu makhlukku ke daratan? Lautanku tak bisa menerimanya walau bisa melepaskan jiwanya ke atas sana."

Dyuno menggeram kecil mendengar perbincangan dua dewa tertinggi itu. Hanya satu yang disesalinya dalam permintaan ini. Janette dan daratan. Itu bukan hal yang baik untuk didengarnya.

"Apa Darkfish itu yang membunuhnya? Seharusnya dia tahu kalau mahkluk di bumi itu terlalu rapuh. Terlena dengan sebuah keramahan membuat kegelapan terkikis dan akhirnya tertatih mencari cahaya kecil yang memayunginya. Bodoh dan ceroboh dalam banyak hal."

"Tak usah mengomentarinya sepanjang itu. Kau bisa memberi dia sedikit pelajaran nanti hanya saja bisakah kau melakukan apa yang kuminta."

"Bisa hanya saja ada yang harus dikorbankan untuk semua hal ini."

"Aku akan melakukakan apa pun my Lord. Bahkan aku akan memberikan nyawaku asalkan izinkan aku bertemu Janette sekali lagi. Memintanya memaafkan apa yang telah kulakukan. Hanya itu!"

"Dasar mahkluk rendah. Tersadar setelah tanganmu berlumuran dosa? Kau membuat keseimbangan bumi sedikit terguncang padahal selama ini Janette mengimbangi daratan dengan mengatur seisi lautan." Dyuno terdiam mendengar semua makian yang memang pantas diterimanya. Seharunya seekor Darkfish tetap berada di karang gelap. Tanpa pernah bermimpi untuk melihat rembulan. Bersembunyi dan meneruskan hidup hingga nyawanya bersatu dengan lautan.

Janette terlalu berharga untuk lautan bahkan ambisi sesaatnya membuat sang dewa marah dan merendahkannya. Sesuatu yang wajar diterimanya.

"Maafkan kalau hamba lancang, my Lord. Hamba akan menerima apapun konsekuensinya nanti."

"Dua purnama. Dalam waktu itu kau akan naik ke daratan dan menemukan jiwa Janette dalam tubuhnya yang baru. Saat Janette memaafkanmu saat itu juga aku akan mengembalikannya ke lautan. Tapi tidak denganmu kau akan tetap berada di daratan menjadi manusia biasa. Apa kau sanggup? Lautan milik Poseidon hanya membutuhkan sang Merfish tidak dengan seekor Darkfish yang bahkan tak tahu dimana posisinya."

Poseidon menatap diam sang Darkfish yang menimbang pemberian Zeus. Dalam kamus sahabatnya itu memang tak ada kata ringan semua berbanding lurus dengan apa yang kau minta. Sedikit tak tega pada sang Darkfish namun hanya ada satu yang bisa kembali ke lautannya. Dyuno atau Janette.

"Aku bersedia my Lord. Asal Janette sudah memaafkanku. Melihatnya kembali menemukan Angel Sea yang sangat disayanginya sudah cukup. Menghabiskan waktuku dengan melihatnya seumur hidup bukanlah hal yang buruk."

"Baiklah. Tepati kata-katamu, Darkfish!"

Sebuah ramuan di dalam botol kecil terlihat saat wujud samar Zeus menghilang dari lautan. Meninggalkan Poseidon dan Dyuno di dalam karang kediaman Zeus.

"Satu lagi wahai Darkfish. Hanya kau yang akan memiliki ingatan sempurna tenang apa yang terjadi di lautan, tidak dengan Janette. Ia akan kehilangan memori masa lalunya karena ia di darat akan menjadi makhluk baru. Janette harus melihatmu dengan hatinya karena itu kau tidak boleh menceritakan apa pun tentang masa lalu kalian. Jika kau bersedia teguklah cairan itu di saat purnama penuh beberapa hari lagi dan naiklah ke daratan."

Dyuno mengambil botol cairan yang ditinggalkan Zeus. Botol berisi cairan berwarna hijau kental.

"Kau tak harus melakukannya semuanya Dyuno. Pada akhirnya kau tak akan bisa bersama Janette. Mimpimu mengarungi lautan bersama Merfish itu terlalu muluk."

Tersenyum kecil, Dyuno mengeratkan sulurnya pada botol pemberian Zeus.

"Hamba tak keberatan. Ini murni keegoisanku. Lautan milik my Lord lebih membutuhkan Janette dibandingkan seorang darkfish pembunuh. Bahkan penduduk lautan selalu bersembunyi takut padaku."

"Terserah padamu. Hanya saja pikirkanlah baik-baik. Bila kau mau, kau bisa mengubah angel sea menjadi surga kembali tanpa harus mengembalikan Janette. Lautanku terbuka untuk siapa pun yang ingin membawanya ke dalam sebuah kebahagiaan. Termasuk seekor Darkfish sepertimu."

"Terima kasih atas tawarannya my Lord. Akan kupertimbangkan. Terima kasih atas bantuannya. Permisi."

Poseidon hanya menatap lirih pada salah satu makhluknya yang terjebak dalam sebuah labirin. Seandainya saja dirinya bisa memberikan kebahagian yang sama. Hanya saja semua tergantung Dyuno pada akhirnya. Masa depan bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa diprediksi pasti oleh dirinya termasuk pada dewa penguasa alam semesta. Dunia ini penuh dengan misteri di dalamnya.

.

.

.

Bulan diatas sana bersinar terang. Bulat dan penuh menyinari seisi lautan.

Ini sudah memasuki waktu perjanjian yang diberikan Zeus untuk Dyuno. Maniks gelap sang Darkfish melihat dalam pada botol kecil yang tergantung di sulurnya. Botol yang akan mengubah semuanya.

Melihat sejenak ke dalam lautan di bawahnya, dimana penduduk laut menatap heran padanya.

Sudah beberapa hari ini mereka melihat heran pada Dyuno yang terlihat pasif bahkan tak terdengar bunyi gemuruh karena kemarahan sang Darkfish yang sering tak terkontrol. Dyuno berubah walau tak membuat mereka menghilangkan rasa takut pada sang penguasa karang gelap.

"Janette apa saat kembali nanti kau bisa mengembalikan senyuman Angel sea yang rusak karena ulahku? Ahahaha kau bodoh … aku tahu kau pasti bisa melakukannya karena kau lah pemilik resmi tempat ini. Tempat yang menjadi impianku."

Membuka tutup botol dengan sulurnya, Dyuno tersenyum sendu.

"Nanti bila ada kehidupan mendatang. Aku berharap bisa menggenggam tanganmu dan berenang di lautan bebas. Melihat bulan purnama bersama sekali lagi. Namun sekarang …" Dyuno meneguk cairan berasa aneh dalam sekali teguk. Cairan itu langsung masuk memenuhi kerongkongannya. Membuat tubuhnya terasa terbakar hebat dengan rasa panas yang begitu kuat.

"Arrrrggghhhhh!"

Lengkingan sang Darkfish menggema di malam gelap hingga ke dalam palung laut. Membuat segenap penduduk laut menutup indera pendengaran mereka. Teriakan itu terasa menyayat hati juga menusuk hingga ke jantung.

"_Aku hanya ingin meminta maaf padamu dan melihat kau tersenyum untuk kedua kali padaku. Wahai ratuku tercinta—Janette."_

Dan kesadaran Dyuno menghilang bersamaan dengan rasa sakit yang menggerogoki tubuhnya. Tulang-tulangnya terasa patah dan di susun ulang dengan komponen yang baru. Membentuk kerangka baru. Seorang manusia baru untuk tinggal di daratan. Seorang anak laki-laki bermata musang— putra keluarga Jung.

.

TBC

.

A/N:

Special thanks for:

Cherry Yunjae| Loli93| Juuchan| ChoiMerry-chan| YunHolic| MimiJJW| FinkyPinky|

juga yang udah follow dan fav ff ini.

Hai Chingudeul ... ini ff collab ne yang sebenarnya jadwal updatenya 1x seminggu tapi dipercepat karena ada yang ngespoiler prolog ff baru jadinya malah pengen cepat selesai dan publish yang baru xDD

Buat semua pertanyaannya silahkan ikuti ff ini perlahan-lahan ne semau jawabannya ada di sana.

Pai ... Pai ...

Sampai jumpa lagi di chapter selanjutnya ^^

Regard

Mizuno & Shin

PS:

Bagi yang belum tahu Youngwoong itu sama dengan Jaejoong nama Jaejoong itu panjangnya Kim Youngwoong Jaejoong ne^^


End file.
